


Tear Tracts

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm sorry this is dark, Short One Shot, Steve/Nat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Yeah, so...the last two nights I've had nightmares and well this is based off last nights. Except it was one of my best friends and I guess you could technically classify it as a night terror since I know I was crying in my sleep and it took a while before I really knew I was awake. Either way, it's been a year since the last one, but I don't think it helped that I was looking up shit about Ellie's heart condition on Pintrest and it came up with stuff on PTSD and since I'm paranoid (symptom of my own CPTSD) I think I must have triggered it myself or whatever. Either way I needed to kinda get it out of my head so I could write and now we have this.





	Tear Tracts

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so...the last two nights I've had nightmares and well this is based off last nights. Except it was one of my best friends and I guess you could technically classify it as a night terror since I know I was crying in my sleep and it took a while before I really knew I was awake. Either way, it's been a year since the last one, but I don't think it helped that I was looking up shit about Ellie's heart condition on Pintrest and it came up with stuff on PTSD and since I'm paranoid (symptom of my own CPTSD) I think I must have triggered it myself or whatever. Either way I needed to kinda get it out of my head so I could write and now we have this.

Nobody would tell him how.

No one.

They all ignored it, like nothing had happened. Then Sam would go off about it, Wanda would weep, but still all they told him was that she was gone. That she took her own life and he was crippled by the fear that came with this knowledge. But the most frustrating part was not knowing. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t figure out why or how and it brought him to the brink. Huddled in the corner of his apartment as he finally broke from all the unanswered questions.

Then he woke up.

He laid in bed with that same sense of dread and turned off his alarm a few minutes later. It was only when he looked in the mirror did he see the tears that had trailed down the corner of his eyes. He knew the dream wasn’t real, but it took nearly an hour for him to finally stop feeling like he was on the brink of going crazy because he didn’t know.

“Hello?” He took a deep calming breath relaxing at the sound of Natasha’s voice on the phone.

“Hey, how are you hold up?” It was an odd thing to ask he knew, but these last months had been hard on all of them.

“Good, you?”

He took a raged breath smiling a little. “I am now.”

No matter what had happened that day in Germany she was still his best friend and the sense that he’d lost her since was crippling. But he hadn’t lost her, because nothing would break them for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! My friends not dead. I should state that. She's fine. My mind just loves making me think my friends are dead though since I can't remember my trauma it makes shit up. *disgusted look on face as I stick up my middle finger* I've been doing so good since my last "episode". Oh well, that's life for you.


End file.
